A Night to Remember
by LittleMissAlexHunt
Summary: 12hrs stuck in Hamleys.CID must last the night isolated from booze, food and other company apart from each other. How will they survive when child instincts take over & will Shaz plan work? Galex, Chris/Shaz and the gooseberry Ray.Toys,games and fun 4 CID
1. Chapter 1

**A Night to Remember**

**Hey me again this was a piece I have wanted to do for some time but needed a liitle advice which I have received in the form of Peachgirl09 you should check out her stuff if you like everything vampirey so please read and review but will you read plz think of interesting games the gang could get up to you will know what I mean as you read this thx**

**R&R**

**Oh nearly forgot disclaimer is I own nothing which sucks**

**Prologue-12hrs. 12hrs stuck in Hamleys. Together CID must last the night isolated from booze, food and other company apart from each other. How will they survive when child instincts take over? Galex, Chris/Shaz and the gooseberry Ray**

3 empty bottles of Luigi's house rubbish, 5 desolate cans of larger and a half full bottle of single malt whiskey later the whole of the A team were on the edge of becoming completely pissed. The high pitched ringing of Luigi's red phone did nothing to break through the loud chaotic banter between the rowdy coppers. Alex and Gene were sat away from the others at "their" little table while Shaz and Chris stared romantically at each other while surprise, surprise Ray unsuccessfully tried to chat up and twenty something bimbo. This earned him a hefty slap when he mentioned her well developed bosom.

"**Mr Hunt, Mr Hunt telephone for you and the beautiful senorita"**

Alex and Gene shared a puzzled expression then both got up and quickly dived for the phone before the other. After a few seconds of fighting each other over it Alex wrenched the phone to her ear and calmly started talking down the receiver.

"**Hello D.I Alex Drake speaking how may I help you?" **Alex said rather tipsily but luckily she still sound relatively sane and competent**.**

"**Are Drake is Hunt with you? It's DCI Smart from Fenchurch west there has been a break in at Hamleys super toy store however I know it is not on your patch but we thought your team should collar the burglar because he is one James Bark your notorious druggie who has been sneaking under your radar for so long now. You lot up for it?"**

"**Hold on one moment sir" **Alex quickly explained what had been said by DCI Smart of course as soon as she mentioned Bark's name Gene was fired up and immediately stopped moaning instead he looked fierce and more alive than ever even with his blood intoxicated with alcohol and steak 'n' chips. With a curt nod and a knowing look to Alex he went to go and brief Shaz, Chris and Ray about the interesting development while Alex returned to the phone.

"**Yes sir we are on our way" **She slammed down the receiver and ran out of the little old restaurant after Gene with the gang hot on her very expensive heels.

With the slam of the doors and the majestic roar of the engine, the Quattro pulled away into the night with scorching tyres. As they speeded across the city Alex felt an adrenaline rush course through her body instead of the normally paled faced of fear which she usually wore. In no time at all they arrived outside the very grand elaborate shop they all immediately began to draw their guns and slowly advanced on the shop splitting up in to 3 sections. Shaz and Chris were together. Gene and Alex together; obviously and of course Ray on his lonesome. They split up in three different directions so they could locate the druggie come burglar quickly so they could recommence beer o' clock.

Before Ray had a chance to begin the long trek up the steep steps to the 1st floor a sound emanated from the back of the ground floor near the Stieff bears and other expensive makes of classical soft toys. Like a lion Gene dashed straight to the place the sound had ascended from while he beckoned Ray to follow him. A small weedy looking man who strongly resembled Layton dodged around Gene with astounding speed and agility before Gene could have a descendent swipe at him. Ray on auto pilot propelled himself after Bark but as he rounded a corner he did not have time to slow down so he hurtled in to a display stand full of soft toy dogs which all barked feebly as the clockwork inside them was set off by Ray spooling himself among them. As the villain continued his journey towards the exit he halted to face Alex and Shaz. They had their backs against the two double doors with their arms raised and yielding the police issue guns towards the fleeing criminal. After a few minutes hesitation Bark looked back over his shoulder Gene was mere inches away from him so with all his might he started to run full pelt towards Alex and Shaz.

"**Stop or I will shot" **Alex screamed at the top of her lungs but the man kept coming closer and closer to her. She was steadying her aim until Gene was closing in on him. She could not shot just in case she missed and hit Gene instead. She could not run the risk. She just couldn't.

"**Move out of my way you stupid slut" **with almost unnerving strength he flung Alex aside. Of course Gene stopped pursuing the criminal to see how Alex was. She was spooled on the cool marble floor with the air literally knocked out of her.

"**Gene he's getting away"** As they both looked up they saw him smack a huge red button at the side of the door. Quickly he dived through the door on to the cold miserable tarmac street and out of sight.

"**Bloody Hell"** fumed Gene while he was stilled kneeled beside Alex and helping her to sit up.

Then a loud grinding noise filled the chilly air around them the shops security shutters were falling down a barricading the doors and fast really fast. Before anyone could react the metal shutters had closed effectively trapping the gang in Hamleys this meant that they would be stuck there for more than 12 hours until the shop would be opened again in the late morning due to Sunday opening times. So they were stuck in toy store of all toy stores with each other for company without licker or anywhere to escape to. So what would they do to spend the time until they were freed? Well that was simple let their inner child be free to fun havoc.

**That's the end of the first chapter please review and tell me what you think in the following chapters they will being attempting many games that Hamelys have to offer so any suggestions would be amazing e.g. types of games thanks for reading please review because I go looney tunes over them lol.**

**Love Alex**


	2. Let the Fun Begin

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 2- Let the fun begin**

**Hey, here is my next chapter I hope you enjoyed the first. To all of you who reviewed thank-you so much if you haven't don't worry but maybe you could review after this plz:) Or I will get my growling rabbit on everyone who doesn't heheheh. Ye it's true my rabbit growls I think she thinks she is a dog. Lol **

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing of this wonderful mindboggling show mores the pity.**

**Oh almost forgot to everyone who has reviewed I will reply eventually and well everything to do with Twister is probably is not 100% accurate but hell this is what it would look like in my messed up little 80's world :)**

With a colossal tremor the thick steel shutters had reached its target, effectively trapping the team inside and in semi darkness. The shadows immediately fell over ever soft toy, train, Barbie, boxes and any other gismos which boys and girls of all ages would adore to get their small little grasping hands on. First of all there was silence which descended on the toy infested land. Ray and Chris stood adjacent to the stairs with a look of pure horror etched on to their extremely animated face. They seemed to be completely stunned about this quite bizarre turns of events. Gene, with his arms still in mid scoop of Alex, looked utterly perplexed which rapidly turned to raw fiery anger. Alex laid half on the cool marble floor and half on Gene's muscular leg. She wore quite a comical expression on her face. She had one perfectly defined eyebrow raised half way up her forehead and her peachy plump lips were in a perfect "o" shape. Shaz however had instead of reacting to this dilemma, she observed the 4 detectives in front of her. She took in every detail of their reactions and their current predicament then a cheeky little grin flitted across her features. Tonight's little predicament might just work to her advantage if she just boxed clever enough. Shaz had been waiting for eternity to play match maker among two members of CID and now the perfect opportunity had seemed to arise. Fate or what? So Operation Artemis is as they say go go go.

"**What the bleedin hell is goin on" **Gene bellowed out which such velocity that it echoed around them. Slowly Alex pulled herself out of Gene's grip and sat up trying to get her bearing on these very peculiar turn of events.

"**Gene I think when he did a runner he hit the emergency security button to block off any means of us following him"**

"**Well done Miss Marple, that would normally take her 90 minutes to work out"**

"**Oh stop being so bloody facetious Gene you asked and I simple answered you"**

"**Shut up Bolls if it weren't for you collapsing in a heap I would have got the little bugger"**

"**What don't you dare blame this on me. He pushed me over! It was your choice to stop running and see how I was"**

And so the bickering began. The constant snipping and nagging commenced which resulted in a verbal tennis match. It basically consisted on how the other was in the wrong in some shape or form. Ray looked at the pair of them with sincere disgust. He would not have put the famous Guv down for the "arguing like a married couple" type and especially with Drake of all the birds in the world. Chris however was looking around the shop with glee. Noising through boxes and stands, like a hyper over maniac child let to roam freely. Shaz had a slightly more practical head on her slender shoulders she walked over to the front desks of the shop and pulled the lever to operate the lights. The lights flickered on casting the room in a golden glow. The unexpected intrusion of lights had broken through the ranting of both Hunt and Drake.

"**I can't believe that I'm going to be stuck here for the night without any booze with only the tea girl, the Div, Carling and Lady Bolls herself. If any of us make it out alive it will be a small miracle"**

"**What Guv? We can't be stuck in here all night? I have blonde busty women to chat up not spend a night with you lot. No offense"**

"**Well DS Carling you going to let that idea disappear... Oh what's that? oh yes it's the sound of women everywhere sighing a breath of relief."**

Ray just stared at Gene with fury in his eyes. Then he catapulted himself towards the fence of their now prison. With a disturbing thud he dropped like a stone on to the floor swearing profusely while rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"**Bleedin hell what is this stuff made of?"**

"**It's that very hard "smash yourself into resistant" material. Commonly known S..T..E..E..L Ray"**

"**Piss of Drake no need to be a private educated toffee noise bitch all the time" **snapped Ray

"**Cut it out now Carling. Bolly is your esteemed lady colleague here who happens to be your superior officer so treat her with some bloody respect."**

"**Yes Guv sorry Guv"**

"**You are apologising to the wrong person"**

"**Uh, sorry Ma'am just don't like being..."**

"**What was that Ray? couldn't quite hear you" **Replied Alex who generally didn't hear the last part of Ray sentence because he began mumbling so quite.

"**You promise you all wouldn't take the piss? Well um... You see I'm claustrophobic kind of. I don't like being in confided spaces with no way out.**

"**Well it's quite a big shop Ray you will be fine honest" **Alex spoke to him reassuringly while Gene and Shaz was having a laughing fit at his expense. **"Oh and Ray, ignore them"**

20 minutes later Shaz, Alex, Gene and Ray were sat in a messy circle talking about work and plotting how they would seek revenge on the little 'twat' who put them there. The girls were propped up by gigantic fluffy toys to keep themselves from getting cold from the marble clad floor. While Gene and Ray took short, quick swigs from their hip flasks. When Shaz first mention the soft toy idea Alex was up for it because her bottom was frozen and she did not know how long she could stick sitting there so relished the idea. Shaz brought back a gigantic pure, snow white teddy bear with a yellow ribbon around its neck and dun dun dun a blond/ brown lion. Whoa that was kind of awkward especially as Shaz flung it towards Alex announcing that it was only fitting she "Alex" had the lion. Well as the guys unsurprising stared at her curiously Alex tried to resume the conversation. Which, she had done quite convincingly. However Gene had noticed her slight keenness to gloss of the little issue of what the hell Shaz meant. As conversation flowed naturally once more; like always they were rudely interrupted by Chris screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**Oh. My. God. I love this. I love this so much"**

While everyone was talking Chris had taken it upon himself to turn back in to a seven year old boy and so started to investigate all the products the glorious emporium had to offer. Whether they were new or old, boys or girls. He was fascinated how now a day toys were much better than the crappy things he had when he was young. After 20 minutes of solid rummaging he had fell upon the box in question which had made him literally scream with delight. He had played this at niece's eighth birthday party and thought it was totally out of this world on the "epic" scale.

"**Guys, Guys please can we play this. It's well funny and better than just talking about boring things like WORK"**

"**God Christopher you are such a pleb what's this kiddish game anyway"**

"**Twister"**

"**oh baby I love this game like so much" gushed Shaz who to be honest didn't want to play but could see it's hidden potential"**

"**Well I am not playing a poofy childish game like that"** muttered Ray

"**I will play with you and Shaz Chris don't worry" **announced Alex which surprised Gene and her answer speared Gene to play along as well.

"**Yeh me and all"**

So with that Shaz got about exampling the rules to Gene who had no idea how to play unlike the rest of them who had played before to entertain the younger members of their family. Just before they began Shaz said she had to explain the rules to Ray also and with that she bounded over towards Ray to ask him a big favour. Once she had explained the rules (as he was the supposed Referee) Shaz quickly divulged her plan to him which Ray whole heartily thought was pretty cunning and clever. So he decided to help Shaz with her little exploits whenever she gave him the single. Wink. (Hint, Hint)

"**Right Ma'am you can be Red, Guv you be Green, baby you be blue and I will be yellow ok so Ray over to you"**

While Shaz placed down the mat, Ray span the dial around the crappy little cardboard square. It decided that the order would be Chris Gene, Alex then Shaz. After 10 minutes of playing the mat looked like this: Shaz was facing Ray with her right hand over Chris and her left foot wrapped around his leg while struggling to balance and not touch the wrong colour. Chris was completely and rather embarrassing entwined with Shaz as his limbs seemed to be everywhere. Alex rather awkwardly was currently in a Crab shape. Her toned stomach facing the ceiling and her arms and legs shaking with effort to keep her body upwards so she would not come crashing down on to the mat because that would make her out and Alex was playing to win just like Gene. Who was balancing on his right hand and foot only but stretched impossibly far away so balancing was tricky especially as he too was avoiding the shapes and colours which he wasn't supposed to touch. There was a bonus to being sprawled out like a beached whale and that was the view he was getting of Alex's heaving bosom as she was panting for oxygen.

"**Right Guv, your turn next"** Without anyone knowing Shaz and Ray shared a little subtle Wink between them. There was the signal and he had just the right idea for their next move. "**Um right ye Guv move your left hand up to Green 9 ok" **Desperately Gene tried to search for the so called green 9 when his gaze fell upon it. His throat ran dry and his heart seemed to paralyse in fear yet desire. Without really thinking about it he reached over and put his hand in place. Then slowly he lifted his head and was met by a pair of utterly jaw dropping jewel like eye boring in to his. Uh oh. He was now vertically over Alex. Their chests were literally mille metres apart and they could both feel the others breathe on their cheeks. Alex's oxygen seemed to have become missing and presumed lost from her lungs. Both of their eyes were fiercely dilated and passion sparked just under the surface.

Shaz was desperately trying to hide her daft soppy grin while she looked at the CID's super couple even if they didn't know it themselves yet. Chris like always was oblivious to the little scenario like per normal so she caught a glance at Ray who was miming being sick into a bucket and gagging which nearly dissolved Shaz to tears because she was compressing her giggles so hard. Then Ray winked at Shaz and immediately she knew what she had to do. With her free leg she slowly edged it around Gene's then knocked it with some force which made Gene lose balance and fall directly on top of the still very dazed Alex.

Shaz and Chris was the first to recover and was beginning to make their way over to Ray because Chris was proclaiming as it wasn't him who knocked the Guv and he had not fallen either he had automatically won. But Ray nor Shaz was interested they were looking in the direction of their superior officers. Well I say officer**s** but the only evidence that their were two people not just one was because one slender leg and red killer heel shoe was noticeable slung around Gene's hip and a pair of arms were sprawled back in abandonment. After about two minutes of Gene lying completely on top of her he began to sit up on to his knees. As soon as he had let her go he missed the reassuring warmth her curvaceous body gave him and desired for her to be in his arms again soon. So he silently offered her his hand which she excepted so he delicately pulled her up on to her feet with hidden tenderness. They were both too shy to look at each other directly in the eye so instead they made their way to the others with a brave face on like the last 5 minutes had not happened because maybe just maybe their colleagues had not noticed. Much anyway.

So the time was 9:20 pm it was still ridiculously early and they had literally hours to kill till they would be free in the morning. The shop was cold and they needed a means of keeping their minds working to stop him murdering each of them apart from Bolly he thought to himself. So he needed to lift their spirits and to forget his embarrassing little encounter with Alex and so Gene Hunt announced something he never thought would come from his mouth without a gun cocked and ready to fire at his temple.

"**Right then" **Rubbing his black driving gloved hands together "**What's the next game then. Bolly you can choose" **And with that he 100% knew that this would be the hardest night of his life.

**That's the end of Chapter 2 hope you like it plz review because I value what people honestly think also I'm really struggling to think of games to talk about so ideas welcome and thx to Comiskey1411 for epic ideas which I will use in a few chapters time (the chapter will be dedicated to her) so yeh thx will up date as soon as possible.**

**Love Alex**


	3. Ma'am the Linguist

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 3 – Ma'am the L****inguist**

**Hey guys here is my next update of this fic I will say this now I did struggle with this one slightly because it was a friend's idea so I don't know if I have done it justice. Also everyone who gave me reviews and of course fabulous ideas – I Love you so much. Everyone's ideas will be used by some point because I have epic ideas for them but they kind of fit near the end of the fic anyone else who have ideas bring them on. OH YEH almost forgot this is supposed to have innuendoes running through it so if anyone gets offended I'm sorry. It is just I was bullied into fulfilling this idea or risking dying a slow painful death- sounds a right laugh not. Ohh and thx to Comiskey1411 for giving me a little nudge to get on and update**

**DISCLAMER:- I own nothing at all of Ashes 2 Ashes apart from the box set, signed photos, warrant card and a exact copy of Alex Drake's white leather jacket whop – I know I'm obsessed**

Stunned silenced filled the air. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Gene like he had just escaped from a mental asylum. The thought of Gene actively asking them to play and muck around like small excitable children was completely incomprehensible to all four of the gawping detectives.

"**What are all you pillocks staring at and shut your gobs before you swallow a fly."**

"**Guv you seriously suggest that we play crappy kids toys all night?"**

"**What else is there to do while we are stuck in this shitty boring place till morning Raymondo? HuH"**

"**Well Gene, I would not call this place boring there is plenty to do and amuse as till someone opens up."**

"**Yeh, I know that Bolly but the thought of staying a whole night with you but without my blood being extremely intoxicated with alcohol is a fucking nightmare."**

At this comment Alex felt that someone had stabbed her in the gut and as every syllable drained from his mouth it felt like some evil bastard was slowly and agonisingly turning the cold sharp metal blade further around to cause more pain and misery. Like a true fighter she covered her reaction quickly. Unfortunately for her she did not cover the miserably hurt puppy dog eyes quick enough because Gene had clocked her reaction almost immediately. As soon as those bitter words came gushing out he wanted nothing more to grab them all and shove them back down his throat like nothing ever happened but of course that was too late. Some days he wanted to throttle himself for always trying to be a macho man with impenetrable emotions. A persona that he had to keep up at any cost, even if that means hurting Bolly? A question which Gene constantly quizzed himself over but the problem was that he was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. As Ray and Shaz bickered annoyingly with Chris trying to put his point across, Gene was desperate of something to say to eradicate the malicious comment he had just made.

"**So Bolls um what ah game do you want to play then."**

"**Huh don't no really, you choose I'm not fussed" **Her voice seemed rather deflated with a tinge of sadness.

"**This is an order Drakey choose a soddin game so shift that delightful arse over there and pick one"**

To his surprise she had not replied with a sarcastic come back to that but instead took the steps up to the second level without any objection at all. Ascending the stirs her hips swayed involuntarily given Gene an eyeful while he closely inspected her peachy bottom. At the top of the stairs she released an audible sigh just loud enough for Gene to hear. She seemed to have been completely knocked sideways by his bitter comment. She didn't even understand why he had said those things in the first place. Point exactly?

She walked up the aisles searching for something quick and easy to play while desperately avoiding games which were long winded to set up. There on the top shelf was a battered dusty box of scrabble. Alex quickly grabbed it down and started looking at the familiar 80's wrappings. She remembered how she would spend hours and hours on a Friday evenings with her mum and dad playing this to help her construct a better variety of vocabulary which she could use in later life.

"**You all right Bolls" **Gene was right beside her and she nearly died of shock of him suddenly appearing, the box tumbled from her grip and slid across the marble floor and releasing all its contents.

"**For god sake you shouldn't sneak up on people like that and look what you have done" **Alex was fuming the one game she was interested in playing was now cascaded across the floor.

"**Err shit Bolls...um I'll tidy it up" **

"**No THANK you I am quite capable of tiding up and anyway if I get on your nerves so much then why don't you just piss off and leave me alone."**

Alex bent down and started to desperately to round up the stray scrabble letters which littered the floor, Gene felt remorse, proper remorse for the first time in his life. Bolly hated him. He had just wrecked probably the most important friendship into tatters and any chances of them being anything more than just being friends and colleagues had gone up in smoke. Slowly he crouched down in front of her and slowly reached out his hand and lightly brought up Alex's chin with his fingers. Their eyes connected, misty blue merged with emerald green.

"**Bolls, I'm not good with apologies but I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."**

"**So why did you say it?"**

"**Coz I ..."**

"**Oi Guv, Ma'am pick a soddin game sometime this year"**

They snapped out of their temporary connection and gathered up the rest of the little yellow squares. The tense had seemed to be released a weight had been removed from their shoulders. As they descended down the stairs they exchanged a small smile each and headed over to the gang.

After setting up the game and explaining the rules a million times to Chris they were ready to play, but of course Ray was reluctant to be involved as it was slightly educational.

"**I'll go first" **chirped in Shaz as she delicately reorganised her little tiles around while trying to block them from the others' prying eyes. Slowly she placed down five words down the board and looked up beamer at Chris who quickly turned crimson with embarrassment. There spelt on the board was LOVER which of course was so totally Shaz. Ray was already placing his first letter down on the board when Gene grabbed at his wrist and pulled it back.

"**My turn"** Gene uttered gruffly as he placed his four letters across the board he fixed his eyes on Alex opposite him and gave a quirk of a smile. Using the "O" of lover he placed down a S on one side and on the other he placed down R,R,Y= SORRY. Everyone was oblivious to the reasons behind the word their Guv had just placed on the board and the choked up emotions Alex was struggling to keep in check. She slowly mouthed thank you towards him and a weight immediately seemed to almost float away from him while his heart seemed to turn very unmanly and soar with tender happiness.

Now it was Chris's turn he used L from LOVER and spelt RELIC which in everyone's eyes was utterly so not Chris unless his IQ had just doubled without any of them realised.

"**Oh Christopher never knew you knew words like relic" **boomed Gene

"**Nah I didn't until the other night this old tart tried to hit on Ray and to tell her to piss of he called her a tarty old relic. So yeh kind of remembered it"**

After a few minutes of "taking the piss out of Ray" normal play resumed with a hell a lot of fights Ray used DIV and nearly got brutally acted by Alex as she purposely stated it was not a in the English dictionary therefore it was not a proper word but like usual she was ignored and people carried on playing. Alex laid down flexible on the board and Gene's eyes showed a hint of trouble making so let the game begin. As Ray, Chris and Shaz completed their go Gene couldn't wait to place down is very short but hopefully aggravating word. Slowly he placed down is two letters using Alex's X= SEX.

A mischievous gleam radiated from the depths of Alex's hazel green orbs havoc would be played out between them. As they both focused in on each other the rest of the team seemed to float away. Gene then used the R from Chris's new word right and spells the word RIDES down the board. As Alex patiently waits her turn Gene could practically hear the cogs turning in her brain and before either of them know it is her turn a devilish smirk appears as she looks down at the board she uses an M which is already safely placed on the board and spells MOIST.

They kept playing scrabble with words which seemed to provoke other more and more completely unaware that the other three looked highly uncomfortable but yet silently pleased that their two senior officers could be on the right path way of a relationship. Maybe Shaz's little scheme might work after all.

The game seemed to turn into an almost "Sexy Word Tennis" back and forth the sexual orientated words came from Gene then from Alex and back again, words like: Sweaty, Moan, Rough, Bite, Lace, Bra, Curves and some more rather obvious ones like; - Climax, Shaft and Thrust which turned the already high sexual tension to fever pitch and the air could almost seemed to crackle under the intensity of it. Once the game had fizzled out as there was purely no more spaces to go they all quickly packed the game away and started to talk about nothing in particular like nothing at all had just happen. A little while later Gene was taking the Michael out of Chris and Alex trying to stop it, Ray and Shaz silently disengaged themselves from the group.

"**Bloody hell they should just get a room and get it out of their system"**

"**You and I both know Ray that would never happen; they belong with each other and with a little help from us here and there CID might not be so loud with arguments all the time."**

"**Thank God for that...But did you see some of the stuff they were putting down puff hot"**

"**Yeh it was pretty intense"**

"**I knew she could speak a couple of languages but I never thought her brain was so dirty"**

"**Umm, that's a whole to take on "Ma'am the linguist"**

**Another Chap complete will update ASAP so sorry update time plz review coz I like to hear what u think+ plus any random ideas u would like to include just let me know. And mistakes are mind as well as I own nothing and it is purely a hobby.**


	4. Hide & Seek

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 4 – Hide and Seek**

**Sorry for delay life got on top of me a bit and thought you were all due an update. Please read and review and if you like my writing have a quick look at my new fic Funk to Funky. Much appreciated, now where was? Oh yeh I remember now and this chapter is dedicated to Baibe for the hide and seek idea.**

**DISCLAMER: - I own nothing at all of Ashes 2 Ashes apart from the box set and a copy of the amazing leather jacket**

Time seemed to pass slower in the huge toy department store especially when Luigi and his little restaurant were so far away. The lack of alcohol was taking its toll on Gene and Ray as they drank like fish drink water. Alex was sure they were showing withdraw symptoms and the thought made her giggle quietly to herself- they couldn't handle one night without booze, they should try it for nine months, now that is hard she thought to herself.

They were all sprawled out on the floor trying very unsuccessfully to make themselves comfortable. Ray and Chris were bickering like an old married couple about something or other which was beginning to slowly wind Gene up. They had been sniping at each other for what seemed for eternity and as their voices began to gradually get louder and louder the evitable happen. Gene snapped.

"**Right you useless cretins can we please do something before I murdered you both and then turn a cannibal" **bellowed Gene. Chris looked petrified at the word cannibal; his little face began to crease up in confusion then changed to a look of pure horror.

"**What Guv? You can't eat me and Ray, you just can't. If you gonna eat someone eat Ma'am on something"**

"**Ummm, Nah you are alright Chris I don't think I'll eat Lady Bolls" **Alex glanced towards them with a small smile on her face which vanished as quickly it had appeared because;

"**It's an idea if she annoys me though but still there isn't enough on her" **which of course conjured up laughter from Alex's biggest fan (not) Ray.

"**Ha-ha very funny Gene, what do suggest we do then if you are so bored" **piped up Alex bitterly

"**I dunno... Hide and Seek? Yeh, that's what we will do, now mush you lot, I'm coming to get ya in a minute ready or not."**

They scattered looking for a place to hide like obedient puppies who did not want to disobey their master. As Gene stood, his back facing them, he heard the definite clip clop of Alex's heels descending through the shop. He held his breath to concentrate on each of her steps trying to work out which direction she had taken. To his right, defiantly went right into the soft toy area he was sure of it. He wanted to find her first because he knew it would piss her off no end if she came last but he would draw out the game so it did not look to obvious.

"**Coming to get you if you're ready or not."**

Gene turned around surveying the area in front of him; he slowly began to walk towards the soft toys which knew contained Bolly he was positive of it but he notice a maroon coloured door to his right and being at detective he had to go and have a peak. The room was no bigger than his office but if was packed full of cleaning products, mops, a kettle and many battered old mugs. It obviously was the caretaker's cupboard but just as he turned to leave a glint of glass caught his eye. Sitting on the top shelf of the store room was two full bottles of scotch admittedly not the best but in times of crisis beggars can't be choosers. He reached up and collected them, then stretched over the hordes of stuff to swipe two mugs which sat precariously on the draining board. Slowly he backed out of the room, and then began striding back over to where Alex was hiding. As he got nearer he could see one gleaming red heeled shoe poking out behind a massive teddy bear. So quietly he put down the bottles and the mugs and crept towards her. He lightly placed his hand over her mouth which nearly gave her a heart attack and whispered in her ear.

"**Ssshh Bolly it's only me, ok? Now talk quietly ok." **

"**Bloody hell Gene do you want to put me in an early grave and what's with the blinking whispering?"**

"**Come with me Bolls and all will be revealed"** he took her by the hand and practically dragged her towards his treasure he had just found. He sat down on a massive mound of toys and patted the place next to him to indicate for her to sit down.

"**Gene what the... where did you find them Gene?"**

"**In the store room back there. Want some?"**

"**Please. Do you think we should share it with the others though?"**

"**No chance Lady B there would be less for us that way so cheers"**

Not that long later, the two bottles of booze had been diminished to a dribble left at the bottom of each mug. The lack of food had made the alcohol effect them much more than it usually would. As time had passed Ray, Chris and Shaz got out of their hiding place and started to look around trying to find them.

"**They are probably shagging somewhere"**

"**Don't be so disgusting Ray, Ma'am has more class than that and...**

Shaz was cut off by a high pitch giggle emerging from the far corner of the store. What the three of them found they did not expect, slouched across the toys was two well and truly pissed senior officers giggling and whispering to each others.

"**Hello, hello, hello what's going on here then?" **boomed Ray. Scaring Alex so much she nearly fell of the pink elephant she was perched on.

"**Are you two drunk?"**

"**No Ray we are merely merry that is all what's wrong with that?"**

"**Ha your more than that your pissed Alex"**

"**No I am not look I can walk perfectly well look" **she propelled herself up and attempted to put one foot in front of the other but got as far as two steps forward and seemed to fall back in hysterics.

"**See told you are Bolly, but you never listen. You are as drunk as a skunk"**

"**I. . I have drunk just as much as you and you claim that you never get drunk so that means I can't be drunk either. So bloody there."**

"**But Bolls you're a women"**

"**God sometimes I could shoot you"**

"**What? That isn't very nice as I shared my secret stash with you. Is it?"**

"**I don't mean to shoot you, shoot you. I mean shoot you with one of those thingy's"**

"**Thingy's?"**

"**Yeh those things you use"**

"**A gun?" **Chris butted in helpfully

"**That's it with those cir...cric...circle spongy things- thanks Chris."**

"**Oh Ma'am you mean the foam ball guns, they are well fun"**

"**That, I think is what I mean"**

"**Alright little miss fruitcake I challenge you to a duel"**

"**Ha-ha a duel how exciting, who's on who's team?"**

"**Boys vs Girls, so you have Chris and Shaz and I'll be with Ray"**

"**Deal but don't come running to me when you lose and say that you want a rematch and how unfair it was that we had Chris" **She unsteadily turned around to look for the foam guns and Gene put two fingers up at her back

"**I saw that Hunt"**

"**What the fuck Guv, does she have eyes in the back of her head?"**

"**No D.S Carling but I have supersonic hearing and unfortunately I know Gene too well" **and with that she walked off with Shaz while Gene smirked, Ray lit up yet another cigarette and Chris well Chris was still trying to grasp what had just unfolded.

**That's it for now, not too many chapters to go now. How you enjoyed, all reviews are welcome. Still got ideas? Keep them coming, I will slot them in somewhere. Love you all byexx**x


	5. Let The War Commence

**A Night to Remember**

**Chapter 5 – Let The War Commence**

**I would like to apologise for the colossal delay of this fic and my others due to GCSEs, my operation, prom, birthdays and holidays. So I have been all over the shop when it comes to updating please bare with me and keep reviewing I have a few more ideas before I rap this fic up. Hope this lives up to expectation. And please review it will make my little world shine ;).**

Lock and loaded. The foam guns were full of ammo. The teams were split up, Alex's heels were slung to one corner of the store and hers and Shaz's hair was scraped back out of their faces. Gene was acting like a complete prised prate, he kept thinking that he was John Wayne and this was some massive show down between his ache enemies. Both teams had come up with tactics; Gene was just going to fire to create merry hell like usual and Alex had advised Shaz and Chris to be selective when using up the ammo and to dive and weave to make it harder for the others.

"**I'm going to slaughter you Hunt"**

"**No you won't love, you can't even walk properly never mind aim"**

"**You complete arsehole" **And almost to prove her point Alex fired once directly at Gene's bottom making him yelp in shock. Gene stood there frozen to the spot clutching his slightly sore arse cheek and staring at Alex with pure malaise while she doubled up in hysterical laughter. It wasn't the fact she hit him which was so funny but the reaction he gave to it and the angrier he got the harder she laughed. **"Fire" **bellowed Gene and immediately multi coloured ammo was hurling across the store raining down upon Alex, Shaz and Chris. They quickly responded by adding their mayhem to the carnage unfolding.

Ray soon realised that his amount of foam balls was depleting quickly so decided to change tactics. He observed how Gene and Alex were chasing each other around the toy department, slipping and sliding on the marble floor and completely missing each other due to being highly intoxicated from the booze fest from earlier on that night. It appeared that Chris and Shaz were together ganging up on the Guv so Alex could get her breath back; slumped against one of the massive pillars. Inspiration hit Ray with frightening clarity he could seek a little revenge and terror on his superior officer. Of course not the Guv but DI Drake the one and only woman who could order him about and absorb all of the Guv's attention and it were common knowledge that Ray despised this. So here it was, the perfect opportunity to break even. He crept around the pillar stealthily while Alex was blissfully unaware.

"**Got ya" **and with that Ray let rip, he peppered Alex with foam balls. A piercing scream erupted into the building.

"**Oh you absolute bastard Carling, I'm gonna kill you"**

"**Really? Love to see ya try, you don't even have ya gun. Woman are bloody useless" **As Alex groped around the floor desperately trying to fine her abandoned weapon, Ray started ambushing her once more. He was so engrossed in it that he failed to notice the looming shadow towering over him until he felt a hand clutch his shoulder and spin him around.

"**Pick on someone your own size Carling" **and with that Gene open fired straight into Ray's face and some got stuck in his perm. The pair started aiming at one another completely forgetting they were on the same side and continued to battle it out until they heard a sickening crack. Sprawled across the floor was an unconscious Alex, she had slipped on one of the many foam balls littering the floor. A small amount of blood was making its way across the floor while Gene barrelled Ray out of the way to see the extent of her injury.

"**I hope you realise this is your ruddy fault"**

"**My fault? How can any of this me my fault?" **Squealed Ray

"**You were the one fucking trying to blow her to pieces"**

"**Guv they don't hurt ya there just toys and it's the game but on the plus side at least she won't be yabbering on all the time"**

"**You got a point Raymondo my old friend she will be all right, although the bang to the head will probably make her worse than ever but hey ho."**

Gene began to wander away till Shaz's irate voice could be heard. **"But Guv you can't just leave her here on a cold hard floor at least move her on those heaps of toys you were both on earlier." **And with that he plonked Alex down in the sea of soft toys.

One hour and a half later

Silver stars explored and obscured her vision as her eye lids fluttered open. Her head was swimming and refused to commute in the normally fashion. She was comfortable and reasonably warm so decided to rest her eyes to sooth the ache in her head and promptly fell asleep once more.

Gene was slumped on the cold unforgiving floor bored and somewhat lonely. Shaz and Chris where silently making out adjacent to him while Ray tried to occupy himself with a child's crossword book which he seemed to be baffled over. Gene hated to emit it but the only person he could relate to and talk to reasonably comfortably to was Alex and she was currently nestled among a heap of furry toys dead to the world. Truth be told he was frightened when he saw her bleeding and unconscious but he had to come across like a heartless bastard so his Manc Lion reputation didn't take to much of a battering. He wandered over to her without the others noticing to check how she was doing. Alex was curled up in a foetal position, hair in complete disarray and talking quietly in her sleep. Gene could not help but smile she looked so small, vulnerable and not so bloody scary when she slept compared to when she was spouting psychobabble. But as he began to walk away she began to thrash and lash out to something invisible. She was clearly distressed but her eyes were still scrunched tight shut. Gene stood paralysed not knowing what to do until he heard a little whimper.

"**Gene...help"**

"**Bolly, Bolls wake up you stupid mare it's only a dream you nutter. It's all in your head...it's all in your head" **Gene shock her by the shoulders vigorously until her eyes snapped open.

"**Trying to give me a bloody heart attack woman"**

"**Sorry?"**

"**So you bloody should be"**

"**Gene what on earth's the matter, you look shaken up"**

"**You, that's what. Thrashing around like your bleeding be witched.**

"**What you on about Gene?"**

"**You were, oh bugger it never mind" **He eased himself back next to her and took her appearance in, she seemed different all most spaced out. Her eyes were dilated glazed over while she wore this soppy sweet smile on her lips. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes till Gene noticed Alex squirming near and nearer to him.

"**What the hell you doing love"**

"**Snuggling"**

"**Gene Hunt does not "snuggle" ok?"**

"**But..But I like your man stink" **Alex replied with huge puppy dog eyes and a small little pout.

"**What the blaze has got in with you"**

"**It makes my "rump" quiver" **waggling her fingers around the word rump.

"**God all mighty that was one help of the bump to the head you got"**

"**Love you, my Manc pussy cat" **squealed Alex and lunged towards Gene and locked him in a impossibly strong hug.

"**Freakin hell its official you have gone round the fucking bend good and proper this time Bolly"**

"**Bolls...Bolls you awake?"**He gazed down at Alex'sheart shaped face, which was currently taking up residence on his chest. She was fast asleep but subconsciously trying to find a comfortable position in which to sleep. It ended up that she was lying almost on top of him with her legs straddling his hips. Gene groaned quietly, blood was going to a place it shouldn't be at that point in time as he felt her thighs lock around his hips and her warm breasts on his shirt clad torso. Gene knew he ought to move her but decided against it. For once he would be selfish and just hold her until she aroused from her slumber and by that time he hoped he wasn't so visibly aroused himself.

"**Bloody typical this, the times you soddin through yourself at me; your either drunk as a skunk or concussed. It's not fair woman, just give me the come when you are actually with it for once"**

For a few minutes they just laid there in pure silence until a pair of footsteps could be heard coming his way there was nothing he could do he just hoped it would be Shaz but not Ray. Who was he kidding course it was Ray, walking with a newly light fag in his mouth. As soon as he saw how tangled up the Guv was he started to smirk then laugh horrendously loud and plumes of smoke bellowed from his mouth.

"**Don't say a fucking word, you hear Carling?" **and with that the smoke detectors had kicked in and the water sprinklers snapped to life. The whole shop was being covered with streams of jet propelled water. The cold bitter water woke Alex with a scream falling from her lips and promptly chucked herself away from Gene with a look of pure disbelief at the position she had found herself in. Gene was staring at Ray with the most vulgar of stares while becoming increasingly wet and Ray well he took one look at Gene's then Alex's faces then promptly slipped his way across the floor to put as much distance between himself and his two superior officers.

Let war commence.

**Another Chapter complete I estimate 3 Chaps more and then it should be wrapped up **

**Please review and any of you reading my other fics updates are in the pipeline.**

**Alex xxx**


End file.
